<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Down by blissedoutphil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992442">Cool Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil'>blissedoutphil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics based on things dan &amp; phil have said/done irl lmao [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, M/M, Smut, Temperature Play, Top Phil Lester, Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissedoutphil/pseuds/blissedoutphil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"shove an ice cube all the way up my ass"</p><p>- actual Dan on twitter</p><p>so this fic is based on that lmao</p><p>+ prompts from tumblr :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics based on things dan &amp; phil have said/done irl lmao [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never thought I’d be writing a prompt from the man himself in the year he’s barely around.</p><p>The (**) leads to a nsfw link so be careful if you wanna click it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan groaned at the sound of the doorbell. <em>Phil and his damn packages.</em> It was so hot that he'd decided to spend the day not moving at all from the spot on the couch near the fan, but Phil was busy filming so he had no choice.</p><p>He reluctantly stepped away from the fan and went to answer the door. He didn’t bother putting a shirt on and was just in his shorts, because who needs a layer over their sticky skin in fucking 34ºC weather.</p><p>He was too hot to even feel conscious about being topless when facing the cute deliveryman. The guy didn’t look fazed either, probably most people he delivered packages to were wearing as little clothing as possible on this sweltering day. He dumped Phil’s packages on the kitchen table and went back to his spot.</p><p>A few hours later Phil walked in, in just shorts too.</p><p>“Whew, I’m glad filming’s finally done. Couldn’t wait to take off my shirt the entire time,” he complained, plopping down between Dan and the fan.</p><p>“Hey! Stop blocking the fan,” Dan toed at Phil’s side to get him to move, “go get your packages on the kitchen table.”</p><p>“Oh, they’re here already?” Phil got up immediately, looking quite excited that his order had arrived.</p><p>“You making a Wish video again or something?” Dan asked from where he was still lounging.</p><p>“No, just got some things I thought were cool.”</p><p>“Phil, we’ve got enough useless things lying around here, you gotta stop falling for the ads” Dan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Uh, I beg to differ, you <em>loved</em> that Nic Cage pillow cover,” Phil said indignantly, “plus I got something that’s <em>definitely</em> useful for you right now.”</p><p>That piqued Dan’s interest, and he quirked an eyebrow at Phil, “If it’s not another fan or a portable A/C then I don’t agree with you.”</p><p>“It’s better than that, trust me,” Phil had that glint in his eye that Dan knew meant he was planning something good.</p><p>But he was also being sneaky about it, refusing to tell Dan what he got and telling him he’s got to wait a few hours.</p><p>So they spent the rest of the warm day lazily lounging about and trying but failing to pay attention to the tv since their brains felt melted from the heat. Phil had eaten 2 ice lollies, and made huge glasses of iced coffee for both of them, but they still felt warm as soon as their cold treats were gone.</p><p>"If whatever you bought is better than a fan then can we please use it now?!” Dan said exasperatedly, wiping sweat off his brow.</p><p>“So impatient,” Phil chided, but he got up to retrieve the item.</p><p>“Actually,” Phil continued as he walked over to the kitchen, “I got this idea after I saw your tweet.”</p><p>Dan craned his neck to look over at his boyfriend, squinting his eyes suspiciously.</p><p>“You gonna help me stick some ice up my ass?” he joked, but stopped chuckling when he realised Phil wasn’t laughing along with him.</p><p>“I mean,” Phil shrugged, looking into the freezer, “you could’ve just texted that to me.”</p><p>Dan’s breath hitched as it dawned on him that Phil was dead serious about following through with his joke tweet.</p><p>“It’s too hot for sex right now, Phil,” he griped.</p><p>“Not as hot as your idea. Hey, describing ice play as hot is kinda ironic,” Phil grinned.</p><p>Dan rolled his eyes fondly. “What does my tweet have anything to do with your Wish purchase anyway?”</p><p>“It’s like Wish knew what you tweeted, I think they’re spying on us.”</p><p>“Spit it out, Lester, what did you get? A dick-shaped ice tray or something?”</p><p>Phil peeked out from the freezer door. “That does sound like something Wish probably has.”</p><p>Dan barked out a laugh. The ridiculousness of the idea based on his joke coupled with the determination on Phil’s face resulted in him doubled over from laughter.</p><p>Dan pressed his hand over his chest at an attempt to calm down to talk, “Don’t tell me you actually!”</p><p>Phil shrugged nonchalantly, “your wish is my command, who else was gonna fulfil your requests on twitter?”</p><p>Dan shook his head slightly at his ridiculous boyfriend. He heard the freezer shut and Phil beckoned him over to the kitchen, so he lazily got up and padded over to where his boyfriend was in front of the counter.</p><p>The moment he stepped close enough for Phil to reach out for him, Phil grabbed him and pinned him against the counter. He grunted as Phil turned them so his back hit against the counter, barely having time to register what was happening.</p><p>Phil had a smirk as he held Dan in place by his hips. He headed straight for Dan’s lips, and Dan happily welcomed the kiss. But Dan’s eyes widened and he moaned in surprise when he opened his mouth and a small ice cube was pushed into his mouth. The ice cube quickly melted between their tongues, and Phil only broke the kiss when it was completely gone.</p><p>Dan gasped out a surprised laugh. He already had an idea of what Phil was up to yet somehow he still did not see that coming.</p><p>Phil winked in that endearing way where it almost counted as blinking instead, and reached for something on the counter behind him. He gently pushed Dan’s head down to his neck and Dan got the hint, starting to mouth along his neck to his shoulder.</p><p>Dan had barely started on sucking a hickey when Phil gripped his hair and yanked him back up to kiss him again. Dan still moaned in surprise when he felt another ice cube being pushed into his mouth again.</p><p>Dan noted that the ice wasn’t exactly cube shaped as it got passed between them. Phil rubbed it on Dan’s tongue with his own, feeling it melt.</p><p>Their lips felt cold but their bodies grew warmer, sticky against each other as their chests pressed together. Phil placed a hand on Dan’s chest to balance himself and also have some space between them so that their body heat wouldn’t be too uncomfortably hot<em>. </em>He could feel Dan’s heart beating faster against his palm.</p><p>Once again, Phil looked over Dan’s shoulder to pop another ice into his mouth after the previous one completely melted. This time, he stuck his tongue out to show Dan the ice.</p><p>“Oh,” was all Dan could manage before he broke out into laughter.</p><p>Phil couldn’t help but giggle too, taking the dick-shaped ice from his tongue and holding it out for Dan to take a proper look.</p><p>“Cute innit, you guessed right. I think Wish can actually grant any wish we have,” Phil beamed at his own dumb joke.</p><p>Dan looked behind him and saw a big glass on their table top full of small ice that were shaped simply like bananas with two circles at the end.</p><p>“Not what I thought of at all when I tweeted that,” Dan laughed.</p><p>He turned back to Phil when he felt Phil place the ice on his chest. He watched as Phil traced the ice along his chest, watched as the dick shrank quickly until all of it turned to water trailing down his stomach. How was playing with ice so <em>hot</em>?</p><p>“Don’t think these tiny things in my ass would be satisfying enough, though,” he smirked.</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Phil squeezed Dan’s ass, “this is just <em>one</em> of the things in my Wish package.”</p><p>Dan didn’t have time to ask anything because Phil was already pressing an ice-dick to his lips, and he opened his mouth to accept it, Phil’s lips following immediately after.</p><p>A strangled whimper escaped Dan’s mouth when a sudden cold bit at his nipple. He gripped Phil’s upper arm for purchase, but Phil wasn’t letting up on their kiss or the sliding of the ice across his chest.</p><p>The ice was circled around his nipple, going over it until it hardened. Dan shivered a little, but Phil only broke the kiss to pop another ice into their mouths and press another against his other nipple, repeating until it was equally numb and hard.</p><p>Dan shuddered, swallowing the melted ice. He was definitely starting to cool down, feeling the cold water run down his chest. Phil was still tracing another ice slowly, from his clavicles to his chest to his tummy - like he didn’t want to miss a spot.</p><p>They were both already hard, and with his free hand, Phil began palming Dan through his shorts. Dan whined into Phil’s mouth, canting his hips into Phil’s hand.</p><p>Phil pressed an ice below Dan’s collarbone using his lips. He slowly traced it down Dan’s body, and Dan held onto his shoulders as he went down. The ice melted completely by the time it reached Dan’s bellybutton, but Phil continued kissing his way down, until he was properly on his knees.</p><p>Above him, he heard Dan’s breaths coming out ragged. He licked a drop of water that was trickling down Dan’s happy trail to the waistband of his shorts, then started mouthing Dan’s dick through the shorts. He could feel Dan’s dick twitch, straining against the shorts.</p><p>Dan moaned, tugging at Phil’s hair to move him away just long enough for him to remove the only piece of cloth on him. He hastily pulled his shorts down, and Phil helped him step out of it completely.</p><p>Dan shivered involuntarily as Phil started licking along his shaft. Phil’s tongue felt cold on him, but he felt himself heating up from the way Phil was staring up at him while swirling his tongue on his slit.</p><p>“My god,” Dan moaned when Phil went down on him proper, a cool sensation in contrast to the usual warmth of his mouth.</p><p>But the cold didn’t last long of course, as Phil started bobbing his head in earnest. Dan’s balls met Phil’s chin with each time Phil went down on him.</p><p>“Phil,” Dan moaned, trying to catch his breath to speak, “Phil I won’t last before seeing your other - <em>oh</em>- your other purchase.”</p><p>At that, Phil kneeled up and slowed his movements. His free hand snaked up to reach the glass on the edge of the table. The dick-shaped ice left in there had melted some, and he dipped his fingers in to wet them.</p><p>Dan was still too caught up in the blowjob to notice what Phil was doing, so he let out a small surprised yelp when Phil’s cold fingers pressed against his hole. He spread his legs a little, relaxing to let Phil finger him.</p><p>A strained whimper escaped Dan, starting to feel overwhelmed from Phil’s mouth still on him and now his fingers in him too. Phil began to pump his finger in and out, adding a second finger soon after. He looked up at Dan, gauging how he was holding up so that he knew to pace himself and not let Dan come before he could move on to the next part. Dan was gazing down at him, panting and looking flushed despite all the ice rubbed on him.</p><p>Phil moved off of Dan’s dick with a pop when he was done fingering him. He stood up and gently manoeuvred Dan to turn around and bend over on the counter top.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ve cooled down enough,” Phil said nonchalantly, tapping Dan’s ass.</p><p>Dan folded his arms and rested his cheek against them, humming in agreement with Phil.</p><p>“Gimme more ice dicks,” he chuckled and wiggled his butt, “you still haven’t fulfilled my twitter wish.”</p><p>“Once again,” Phil smacked Dan’s ass playfully, “<em>so</em> impatient.”</p><p>Phil took some ice that hasn’t yet melted in the glass and placed them neatly in a line down Dan’s back along his spine, from the bottom of his neck right to the spot between his back dimples. Dan could count 6, and could feel the coldness spread from each of them through his skin. He was then ordered to keep still so the ice wouldn’t fall off.</p><p>“Actually,” Phil went to open the freezer, “I don’t think I can fulfil your twitter wish <em>exactly</em>.”</p><p>Dan made a questioning noise, confused. But he couldn’t turn to look at Phil.</p><p>“You asked for a cube, but that’s not what I have,” Phil took out his next item from the freezer and finally showed it to Dan.</p><p>“Oh. My. <em>God</em>,” Dan uttered in a mix of shock and amazement, “fucking <em>Wish</em>!”</p><p>Phil giggled. He opened the dick mould <a href="https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/748781283/3-sizes-penis-mold-moldbaking-toolspenis?ga_order=most_relevant&amp;ga_search_type=all&amp;ga_view_type=gallery&amp;ga_search_query=dick+mould&amp;ref=sr_gallery-1-7&amp;organic_search_click=1&amp;pro=1">(**)</a> to reveal the ice in the shape of a very realistic penis, complete with the balls and head and veiny shaft. It was rather large too, Dan reckoned, almost as big as him.</p><p>Dan could feel the tiny ice dicks melting on his back, the water dripping down his sides as his body thrummed in excitement to try out the new toy.</p><p>“Ready?” Phil asked, taking out the ice from the mould and rubbing it along Dan’s crack.</p><p>Dan shivered at the contact, it was <em>fucking</em> cold. But he didn’t want to waste anymore time and cause the ice to melt before they could even start.</p><p>“Yesss,” he keened, sticking his ass up a bit more.</p><p>Phil took Dan’s arm and brought it behind him, a silent order that Dan understood immediately. He spread his asscheeks with both hands, his face planted against the table as he looked on at Phil expectantly.</p><p>Phil quickly pressed the head of the ice-dick into Dan’s hole, and Dan hissed at the coldness penetrating him. The balls part of the ice was already starting to melt in Phil’s hand, but he took his time pushing it into Dan, letting Dan adjust to the intrusion. He knew Dan could take the size since it was smaller than him, although only by a bit, but he wasn’t sure how it would feel to have a frozen item entering him.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Dan mumbled. He could feel the cold spread inside him, a much more intense sensation than at the start of their play when the tiny ice was just spreading a bit of cold on his skin.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Phil asked as he slowly pushed another inch in, a steady hand on Dan’s lower back.</p><p>“Fucking <em>cold</em>,” Dan grit out, “strange but. Good. Keep going.”</p><p>“Good,” Phil repeated, and kept going like Dan requested until the ice balls were pressed against Dan’s ass, a little out of shape from having melted slightly.</p><p>“So weird, I can like, <em>feel</em> it melting inside me,” Dan commented, swaying his hips a bit.</p><p>Phil grabbed the ice balls and slowly dragged it out a bit, noting that the ice already lost its veiny details, now looking like a really long and thick ice pop. He then pushed it back in and repeated, fucking Dan with the ice and watching as it grew smaller in size.</p><p>Water was trickling out of Dan’s ass and down his legs, and now he really felt cool all over. Phil let go of the ice and kept it in Dan, reaching under Dan and placing his cold hand on Dan’s hard dick. Dan jerked at the touch, and moaned when Phil started stroking him.</p><p>Dan felt like his ass was going numb from the cold, not really able to clench around the shrinking ice. He was able to feel Phil sliding his own dick along his crack, though. He wiggled his ass and stuck it out more, encouraging Phil.</p><p>“All the cold water’s being wasted,” Phil noted as more melted ice trickled down Dan’s thighs, “here, let me help you keep it in.”</p><p>With that, Phil pulled his own shorts off and thrusted into Dan, eliciting a loud moan from Dan. The small length of ice that hasn’t melted was pushed further into him, and Dan could feel the cold piercing his insides.</p><p>“Oh,” Phil moaned, totally not used to fucking into a cold hole.</p><p>He began to fuck Dan faster, and the ice definitely melted faster with the movement and their combined body heat. Dan held onto the edge of the table, bracing himself against it as he was fucked. He tried to clench around Phil but still felt too numb to work his muscles there.</p><p>Phil’s hand moved back to jerking Dan off, wanting him to come at the same time. Dan was moaning expletives, his hips colliding against the table with every hard thrust from Phil.</p><p>The glass of tiny ice-dicks was completely melted, and Phil poured some of the cold water on Dan’s back, spreading it around with his hand. Dan squealed, warning Phil that he was close. It only made Phil speed up both his thrusts and strokes, until Dan wasn’t able to form any words anymore.</p><p>Soon enough, Dan came with a high pitched moan, feeling warmth rise in his groin despite all the cold water in and on him. Phil followed almost immediately after, filling Dan with his come. He stayed inside Dan until he fully calmed down from his high.</p><p>Dan was lying pliant on the table when Phil pulled out. He realised that the numbness was finally gone, and he clenched his ass to keep the mix of come and melted ice in him for just a bit longer. Phil laid on top of Dan, pressing his body against Dan’s back, and Dan finally felt a bit of warmth again.</p><p>“So how was that? Was it everything you wished for when typing that tweet?” Phil murmured in between soft, lazy kisses on the back of Dan’s neck and shoulders, smirking against Dan's damp skin.</p><p>“Hmm,” Dan pondered, “not exactly. You didn’t <em>shove</em> it in me like I tweeted.”</p><p>Phil huffed, pushing off of Dan and smacking his ass, “you clean this mess.”</p><p>Dan merely laughed. He turned around as soon as Phil was off him and pulled Phil into a hug before Phil could get too far.</p><p>“Okay okay, I loved it. And I’ll clean up here, only if you promise to try the ice dick too.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smh at the way I kept referencing Wish but only found the mould on etsy. also 'cold' doesn't look like a word anymore.<br/>Anyway, hope all of your summer’s been good (as good as it can get in this pandemic...) &lt;3</p><p>you can follow me on blissedoutphil.tumblr.com too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>